


Retribution

by DreamOfDestiny



Series: The Wayward Morningstar [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: A very pissed fallen angel, Furious Lucifer, Lots and lots of mixed feelings, The last of the revenge portion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamOfDestiny/pseuds/DreamOfDestiny
Summary: Lucifer deals with the return of his brothers and seeks retribution for the events of his fall





	1. Of Foreign Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer deals with the return of his brothers and seeks retrubution of the past

Lucifer's clothes were now dripping with blood as he walked down a long stretch of an abandoned road, his eyes glazed over, when he paused suddenly. He caught wind of hushed voices, two of which sounded very familiar, letting out a barely audible growl. The fallen angel snapped his fingers and the entire place was engulfed in darkness, smiling darkly at the startled yells. No one would hear what he had in store yet he didn't even need to touch them. 

A man with cold grayish eyes and medium-sized wings colored a deep brown shouted in alarm when he was suddenly unable to see. He spread open the extra appendages in a defensive posture, ready to fight if need be. "This isn't funny! Show yourself!" He barked and took a dangerous step forward. Without so much as a warning he was knocked back by a strange gust of wind, falling with a heavy grunt. The angel heard a faint hissing noise similar to what serpents made, the foul creatures, clenching his hand tightly. 

 "The cat needs to play, brother Barakiel." A voice, which he didn't recognized, purred. Barakiel tensed, his wings flapping loudly, trying to pinpoint where he knew this mysterious person referring to him as brother. He yelled when something brushed last him, sending the angel spiraling to the ground. 

 " Who-" Barakiel began, eyes widening at the appearance of large raging flames blocking his path. He backed away, yelping when fire brushed the tips of his wings. Panicking the celestial creature jumped although there was no escape. He was cornered like an animal and he had no idea what had become of Puriel, the angel whom he'd been traveling with. 

Puriel, having bright honey eyes, shuddered at the sensation of some beast creeping around him. His wings, which were a light dappled gray, swung out, their razor-sharp edges hitting the air. He let out a soft whimper, but otherwise remained where he was and drew back in alarm upon seeing a forked tail. Puriel's mind raced as he thought he was going to die at one of Hell's beasts. He dealt with significant matters, not the filthy creatures that lived in the realm of his fallen brother. 

 "The cat has caught himself a mouse." A voice cooed. Puriel froze in fear, somehow knowing it had to be Lucifer, the deceiving little rat. He screamed at the sensation of his wings being damaged by a blade. An angel's blade. The agony was too excruciating and he went down, writhing from the force inflicted on him. Puriel moaned deeply, feeling the blood seep around him. 

 "That is what it felt like when I fell. You will learn that every action comes with a price, little mouse." 

 "Please... Don't."

 Lucifer's eyes gleaned as he watched Barakiel and Puriel, both trapped in their own minds' nightmares, lips twitching into a cruel smile. He needed to make them pay no matter how ridiculous that felt. Millenia of fueled rage had been released and this was the price. Puriel's soft cries fell on deaf ears and Barakiel came howling about nonexistent flames. 

 "Lucifer, stop! This isn't the way!" A voice called out, an all too familiar voice. Lucifer snarled like an angry wolf, his expression darkening at the presence of Michael. His elder brother's form was still covered in blood, wings bent in awkward angles and stained red, looking completely out of breath. 

 "Don't you understand?! You have no idea what it's like to Fall! All those-" Lucifer's words died in his throat, not wishing to tell Michael of the time spent in Hell. 

 "You're right, I don't know what it's like."

 Lucifer stared in shock at the blue-eyed angel, who had immediately fallen silent, not understand why Michael had said that. He reluctantly waved his hand, releasing Barakiel and Puriel from their nightmares. Both of them reeled back as they noticed the devil, eyes shining with barely contained fury. Barakiel moved to advance on Lucifer, only to be stopped by Michael spreading open his wings. 

 "Michael?!" Barakiel screeched, looking bewildered by the archangel's sudden betrayal. 

Lucifer had no idea what to think and simply stood there with an aghast expression on his face as Michael pulled out an angel's blade, causing Barakiel to back down. The fallen angel inclined his head to one side, stiffening when Puriel came at his elder brother. Lucifer snarled and knocked Michael to the ground, flames erupting which he threw at Puriel. Howling in pain the gray-winged angel went down, whimpering with his wings thrashing. 

 "Lucifer!"

 Lucifer sighed and with a snap of his fingers caused the flames to disappear before stalking away like an angry feline despite Michael's shouts to return. He growled, muttering incoherently beneath his breath, finally coming up to his beloved nightclub. Yelling he grabbed hold of one of the shot glasses, throwing it against the wall. He trembled violently and with a furious shout had broken another glass. 

 "Is this what you wanted?! Oh, I bet you're enjoying this, you bloody sod! What did I do that was so bloody horrible that I was casted down?!" 

 "Lucifer?"

 


	2. Ode to the Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer receives a strange dream and is forced to make a choice
> 
> Warning: This contains certain subjects (depression, self harm)

_He stood in the middle of an open field that had an array of various flowers, the sun gleaming, illuminated by the bright skies. Ahead he saw a wild stag, which he realized was the leader, standing proudly beside a young doe. Suddenly, without so much as a warning, he heard the great flapping of wings. He stood his ground, eyes narrowing as he noticed an angel standing in the meadow's center. The angel's form was lean, not too thin, with a slight pale complexion. Eyes that were a vibrant honey shone back at him. Lucifer noticed the pendant around the winged being's neck: the mark of healers. Raphael with his curly copper-brown hair and warmth evident in his every form. He was Heaven's top healer and not to mention was one of the few who held no ill will towards Lucifer._

_"Walk with me, brother." Raphael spoke, his hand motioning for Lucifer to follow._

_"I don't understand. Are you- were you the one who broke into my room?" Lucifer demanded angrily. His eyes flashed a momentary red and even then Raphael merely smiled sadly._

_" That is not I, morningstar. You will know in due time. Just walk with me. "_

_Reluctantly the fallen angel sighed, following after the healer who led them to some kind of camp... a place he had not seen in years, millennial years. Lucifer frowned, turning to Raphael for an explanation._

_"I won't force you to do anything, but look inside if you wish."_

_Lucifer took a steady breath before making his way over to the buildings, eyes widening at a sight he never imagined. It was Michael, his robes covered in filthy and torn at the edges, but the oddest notion was his eyes. Once being a clear shining blue, they were now dull and pained, wet with fresh tears. Lucifer didn't think that was possible considering just how Michael could be about image. Even with the fact that he was once Lucifer's caretaker Michael could be very self conscious about how he appeared to everyone else._

_Michael looked like a mess and then Lucifer saw them: the thin red lines over one of his wrists. Lucifer felt his blood run cold, his hand flying to his mouth, looking shaken and pale. Why had Michael done this? Oh, dear Father, why?_

_"It's my fault. I cast him out, broke his wings. All my fault." Michael muttered. Guilt crossed his eyes and Lucifer wanted to scream, watching the frail form of his elder brother continue his words. "I'm sorry, my dear Samael."_

_"No! Michael, don't do this to yourself!" Lucifer shouted, his voice falling on deaf ears. He fought back tears threatening to spill down his face as Raphael approached him. " Why, Raphael? I already punished- Michael really blamed himself? "_

_"Quite so, Luce. He only did it two times."_

_" He- I thought he hated me. I held a grudge against him for my Fall. "_

_"You were in pain, Lucifer, as was Michael."_

_Lucifer swallowed stiffly, recalling a period in his life when he couldn't take it anymore, hearing all the tormented souls from Hell. He didn't really feel, the emotions rushed back when he met Chloe on Earth. Seeing that Michael had suffered through an emotional crisis pulled at Lucifer. All the rage he held at his elder brother quickly faded and he suddenly wished the tables were turned, Lucifer being the one to comfort. The fallen angel, however, knew that would never happen; he was kidding, he was the devil after all._

_"Michael is hurting far more than you think. Go to him. It's time for you to wake up."_

_" Raphael! I-"_

Lucifer awoke with a jolt, panting heavily, recognizing his surroundings as the penthouse. He couldn't stop thinking about the vision he had received, his mind clouded and distorted. He remembered back to the voice that had called out to him. To his sudden dismay there was no other presence, nothing that suggested someone else showed, and he knew it wouldn't be Chloe. He had no idea where Michael was and right now he was too exhausted to care. 

 He didn't like this: the whirlwind of emotions circling his head. The pain, the guilt, the rage, all of it. Lucifer was barely aware that he had begun to shake, eyes glazed over, hardly hearing the gust of wind that swept throughout the room. He didn't glance up, not even bothering to acknowledge the woman standing by the door that led back towards the elevator. 

She had dark caramel hair with eyes that were a hazel-brown mixed into a light golden hue. Her wings were dark brown, almost black, color that held faint silver streaks around the tips. Her robes, being a dark grayish-black, fell to the floor. The angel stood there, her expression solemn and serious, surprised when she didn't get a reaction from her brother. 

 "Lucifer, what's happened to you? You used to shine so brightly." She muttered. Carefully the woman walked over, her hand resting on the fallen angel's shoulder. Seeing the dark circles beneath Lucifer's eyes startled the winged woman yet she said nothing else and allowed her sibling to go through the pain. 

 " I- Why must I... Where have I gone wrong? " Lucifer called out, staring distantly at the wall. His face was glistening with unshed tears, struggling with all his might to keep his feelings in check. He suddenly felt the other presence in the room, eyes widening in surprise at the female angel smiling softly at him. Lucifer was reminded of a haunted expression that seemed to fade and grow over time, but that was his sister's element... someone whom had seen too much. 

 "Azrael." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this is too short I apologize, but this is what I came up with and I promised to try and update by the end of the week. I hope you enjoyed this part and the others will get emotional or deal with 'dark' subjects, but trust me when I say there's a lot to the story.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to make this very clear and pardon my bluntness, but I won't be taking any more requests of Lucifer's revenge. A lot will be covered and deals with the aftermath among other things yet his inner 'devil' will not be covered. Either way this series has come long ways and still has a few parts to go. 
> 
> REQUESTS ARE STILL BEING ACCEPTED (NO REVENGE/SMUT)


End file.
